Code Lyoko The Second Beginning
by Shadow Unknown
Summary: Our original heroes are back along with some new friends to defeat Xana once again. Unable to avoid the invetible the super computer had to be restarted causing the cyber being to once again roam the free world causing distruction as it sees fit. Can our heroes find another way to defeat this menace?
1. Chapter 1

Kekoa Hyuy

Kekoa Hyuy probably the most happiest person alive. Forever having a smile on his face just sitting next to him you can feel an aura of happiness that just makes you feel good enough to give the next person you see a hug. Born in Hawaii he's a skilled surfer who was raised in a delightful environment. No one hated him, in fact if you were to have hatred for this being then you're just an ass who hates to see people happier then you because your life sucks. He was raised taught that if your life is full of sorrow you'll get rid of it before your time (suicide). Ever since his father said those words the day before he died Kekoa had a since of gratefulness that on the day after his father's funeral he was so happy that people didn't quite understand him. Some thought he was happy his father died, others that didn't like him would say he killed his own father. Even knowing exactly who was saying these things he just went on about his life and try to live it to the fullest because after his father death he realized that life is short, it can last long our short no matter who you are we are all still humans. We get sick, ill, injured, disease, murdered, etc. realizing this he decided to only live his life happily. If there is something or someone that tries to stop his natural high on life he'll find away to get past it. If one of his friends were going through a hard time in there life he will be there. The things that made Kekoa so loveable by other people is that he's wise, funny, reliable, and the most trustworthy friend in the world. Kekoa being the person he is never had a best friend because he never chose one person over another because he was always fair and never cheated. In school he was a B average student. His mother is so proud of the man her son is becoming. Kekoa was always in the friend zone with everyone he knew which made it hard for girls who liked him more than just a friend. He never had his first kiss which drove girls crazy because they all wanted to be his first everything. Kekoa's mom taught him to always be a gentleman towards women and he treated them no different always with respect. Even though he's a friendly person he could always tell when someone was trying to use him and he never gave into peer-pressure. He would never get into a relationship because he knew how it would end because he understood young love never lasts. Plus he knew he wouldn't be in hawaii forever and just having friends would make the departure easier for him and everyone else. When he turned 15 he finished his last school year in Ohana Middle School. His mother was doing so well at her job that she was eventually promoted CEO and had money to blow. Kekoa used this as an opportunity to adventure the world that summer. His mother told him with the money she had he could go to any school he wanted and so he made a list of names of schools he could go to for high school. He randomly chose Kadic Academy. He found out that it was a boarding school with dorms. Always up for new things he accepted, moving forward was always his motive. Now he's at this new school,doesn't know a single person but he always knew how to make friends. He'd just be himself and people will come to him. He made plenty of friends, he even made friends with this group of teens his age that helped him realize theres even more to the world then he thought. And just when you thought it would never happen he actually found an interest in a girl he met. She wasn't much of a talker but with his gentle charm they steadily grew close.


	2. Chapter 2

Zaynah Verdia

Zaynah Verdia is incredibly smart for someone of her age. As a kid she was a very happy child until her father's career took a new league and blew up in the industries to become amazingly successful. As for her parents, they slowly started to ignore the fact that they should have interactions with their own daughter to the point they got her a nanny. Her nanny took the position of practically being Zaynah's mother and raised her. She practically lived without a father figure due to the corruption of the effect all the money had on her parents. Because of her father's neglect she never really felt comfortable around guys until she met kekoa during her first year in high school. Sadly though 2yrs prior to this past away from a severe heart attack from high stress levels. Ever sense then she just completely hated life itself. Her parents were so rich they could've given her anything she wanted but were to stubborn and sidity to realize that all she ever really wanted was her parents back. They didn't even attend the funeral and that just set a spark and released a flame of hatred for her parents. As a matter of fact to her she had no parents, her parents died when the money came. She became pensive and almost always thinking to herself. She had plenty of friends but just didn't care for them because they were all rich and act just as stuck up as her parents. When she finished middle school her parents gave her school choice for whatever high school she wanted to attend. She wanted to be somewhere where she can stay and not have to go home to her parents and also didn't have to wear retarded school uniforms. She didn't go to a rich school nor a piece of shit. She brought herself to attention when she was on the internet one day looking up schools and found a school called"Kadic Academy". Dorms, no uniforms, not rich nor poor, she thought it was perfect. She was neither nervous of the facts that this is a new school for her or that she new no one but that didn't matter on the bahave that she has excellent peoples skills for a quiet person. And so she attends Kadic Academy where she has a new group of real friends and her first crush ever.


End file.
